Jade and Toris kiss
by graciemae172
Summary: a very short story.


Jade was at her locker, struggling with getting her books and bag in it. Once she had just got the bag in, all the books from her hands fell out and everything fell out of her bag, all falling out of the locker onto the shiny concreate floor. The floor made a banging noise everytime an object hit it and Tori quickly turned around slamming her locker shut a little too strong, but ran straight over to help her girlfriend. Once she got over at Jades locker she picked everything up for Jade and put it into Jades bag and made sure there was nothing else on the floor before shutting Jades locker for her and leaning her back on it. "Thanks babe!" Jade said a kissed Tori on the nose. Both girls locked eyes for a few moments and was interrupted. "Oh look, i'll pay ya 20 bucks if you kiss and make out?" Jade turned her head at a speed Tori didn't know was possible. "What did you say? ...Puppet!?" Jade was angry at the fact their perfect moment was now ruined. "Don't worry Jade.." Tori said and stroked Jades back, just where she liked it, Tori knew the exact spot, and it would always calm her girlfriend down. Jade stood there and took a few deep breaths before grabbing Tori's hand and walking out to her car. "Um, babe..where are we going? We still have another class." Tori asked, but she never got an answer instead she was put in the car and watched Jade walk around the other side and get in then. Jade looked very upset, she had watery eyes and one big frown and those beautiful lips of hers. "Hey...whats wrong baby?" Tori took both of Jades hands in hers and rested them on her lap. "Tori...ive been kicked out of my house, my Dad was beating me and i just ran, i dont know what to do...and i didn't know when to tell you, but the image got back into my mind and i thought i should tell you now ins-" Jade went quiet when Tori's finger was against Jades mouth. "Shh baby, you are coming to live with me." Tori played with the bottom of Jades jet black hair and swirled it around her finger. "And your parents wouldnt mind?" Jade asked she was a little worried about living with Tori, she had only met her parents once and didn't know their house rules. "Sure they don't mind, they are never home nowadays anyway, and Trina is always out... we will go to your house right now and get some things packed for my house. i can help" Tori said she was looking right into Jades eyes and could tell she was scared, "Don't worry baby." Tori whispered and that comforted Jade, and suprisingly helped alot. "Thanks Tor." Tori didn't reply but instead kissed Jade full on the lips, before their tounges entered eachothers mouths. -==-=-=-===-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When they pulled up and Jade's now, old house, they both went up to her room and packed every single thing. Once they loaded up into the car, they drove off down into Tori's drive where they got everything unpacked and took it into Tori's bedroom. "So, am i staying in your room with you?" Jade asked. "Well yeah. I mean, if you want to, we have got a spa-" Tori didn't finish her sentence because she heard Jade speak. "I wanna stay in here with you." Tori looked over at Jade who was sat on her bed lying down, Tori walked over and joined her. Jade looked around her new room and saw something that caught her eye and started to giggle. "What?...What Jade!?" Tori said, she really wanted to know. "heheehee...they for when me and you get in on?" Jade pointed and carried on laughing. Tori followed to where the finger pointed a blushed very hard before burying her head into her duvet. It was a pair of sexy panties that she bought just for Jade. "Aww babe, im only joking...i didn't really mean to embarrass you..." Jade lightly and gently tickled the back of Tori's neck, whose face was still in the covers. Tori quickly stood up and put the underwear back into its drawer, and ran back over to Jade before plonking herself onto her girlfriends lap and snuggling in tight. "And yeah, they ARE for you.." Tori whispered into Jades ear. "Are you going to be wearing them tonight?" Jade asked jokingly. "Yup." Tori said, popping the 'p'. It was the fastest ever time they both undressed that night, Jade, was VERY excited. 


End file.
